


Swordsmanship

by that_shipper



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, No Plot, Sparring, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shipper/pseuds/that_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs a sparring partner.<br/>He never intended for this to ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordsmanship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time using this site but you can also find me on Wattpad under the same username. Anyway, enjoy loves, this is just a short Drabble.

Merthur Drabble- Swordsmanship

Merlin looked up from polishing the prince's boots when he heard a cough at the door. If Merlin was being honest with himself, it was more like he was woken up by said cough instead of being distracted from his work.   
"Merlin." The crown prince cooed from the doorway.   
His muscular frame leant against the doorframe, one hand on his hip.   
"You were sleeping again." Arthur said angrily moving from his post at the door.   
"Nope." Merlin shook his head. "No I wasn't." He began polishing his boots again with vigour before stopping to smile up at the blonde.   
"Mer-Lin," Arthur said drawing out each syllable, seeming to any bystander like an affectionate gesture.   
"You are a horrible liar." Arthur said before plopping down on the floor next to him.   
Merlin smiled at that, and continued polishing the plethora of boots before him, (seriously, how many boots could one man actually own?)   
Out of the corner of Merlin's eye, he saw Arthur crack a small smile as well.   
"Alright Merlin," Arthur said smirking with a slightly challenging tone. "Forget about the boots, and help me practice swordsmanship today."   
Merlin groaned.  
"You know I'm terrible with a sword."   
Arthur laughed at this remark and said, "Come on, it'll be fun."   
Merlin noticed that even though, being the prince, he could just order Merlin to do so, he did not.   
"Why don't you get one of your knights to help you," Merlin wondered momentarily forgetting about Arthur's boots as they fell out of his hands. "I'm sure they'd be better suited for such a task."   
Arthur sighed at this.   
"But I want you." He said straightly, looking at Merlin.   
Arthur seemed flustered for a moment while Merlin just sat still. He collected himself and corrected his earlier statement adding, "I mean, for the sparring... it's funny to watch you try." Arthur ended lamely.   
Merlin stared angrily up at Arthur who stood up getting ready to go.   
Merlin stood up to muttering something that sounded suspiciously like an insult. 

•••

Arthur easily disarmed Merlin for what felt like the hundredth time.   
"Hurry up Merlin!" Arthur yelled leaning against his sword, the point pierced into the grass.   
Moping, Merlin bent over to retrieve his sword which lay discarded on the grass.   
Sighing, he moved into position.   
"That's it Merlin." Arthur said smirking, mirroring his movements.   
Arthur disarmed Merlin in a matter of moments.   
The prince laughed at the sound of exasperation Merlin made as he moved to retrieve his sword once more.   
"Do I really have to do this?" Merlin questioned   
Arthur only chuckled, turning his back on Merlin for a moment to grab his flask of water, not that he was actually working hard enough to need a drink.   
Merlin took that opportunity to leap on the unsuspecting Arthur's back.   
With a shout, Arthur toppled to the ground followed closely by Merlin, whose footing and balance was shaky to say the least.   
Merlin, being Merlin, fell directly on top of Arthur who managed to spin himself around and land on his back.   
Arthur looked down at the head that now rested unceremoniously on his chest.   
"Ouch." Merlin uttered pushing himself up with his elbows. "That did not go quite as planned."   
Arthur, who was until recently furious at Merlin's sudden outburst, couldn't help but laugh at that, or his predicament.   
As Merlin got himself up off of Arthur, his breath came out warm, and Arthur could feel it on his face, his lips.   
As Merlin stood up completely and brushed dirt off his clothes, the prince let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.   
He stood up and looked at Merlin who shrugged saying, "You deserved it."   
Arthur grabbed his jaw forcefully, and Merlin, for a moment worried for his safety only because of the look in Arthur's eyes.   
"Arthur?" Merlin asked swallowing.   
Unexpectedly, Arthur pressed his lips firmly to Merlin's.   
Merlin became soft under the prince's touch, moving his lips on instinct against Arthur's.   
The prince pulled Merlin closer, running his hands from the small of Merlin's back, between his shoulder blades and up to play with his neck kerchief, eventually resting in his raven coloured hair. Arthur ran his hands through Merlin's hair, apparently eager to turn it into a horrid mess.   
Merlin, though still unsure of what was happening became more responsive under the blonde's touch.   
Merlin let out an audible gasp as Arthur's tongue slid into his mouth and ran along the edges of his teeth.   
Then it was Arthur's turn to moan as Merlin became more outgoing and grabbed a handful of the prince's royal rear.   
Arthur jumped back suddenly leaving Merlin standing alone, panting and dumbstruck.   
A moment of silence passed between the pair.   
"What was that!" Merlin asked blushing furiously, red even to the tips of his ears.   
"Shut up Merlin." Was all Arthur said.

Fin


End file.
